novas_roleplaying_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gladiator
The Gladiator is a Disciple of War and a Melee Class in Big RPG, being around since the beginning of the game and is one of the starter classes. It can be upgraded to either the Paladin 'or 'Knight '''Classes at Level 30 after completing the quests "Holy Warrior" (For Paladin, Requires a Level 15 Conjurer) or "[[Knight of Pluto|'''Knight of Pluto]]" (For Knight, Requires a Level 15 Lancer) Profile Gladiators attack using a variety of styles of sword and is the only Discipline of War capable of equipping a shield. The Gladiator's primary role in a party is that of a tank, and therefore their focus is to shield their allies from enemy ire by forcing them to focus their attacks on them. The Gladiator's skillset contains many abilities that allow them to increase enmity with enemies, as well as abilities that increases their defense. As such Gladiators tend to have the highest defense of all roles in the game, being able to equip heavy armor. This is offset with having one of the lowest damage per second ratio of any role. Equipment The Gladiator class is defined by wielding a one-handed sword. Since they are also meant to use a shield, they are the only combat class without two-handed weapons. Relic Equipment * [[Sword Of Kings|'Sword Of Kings']] - Knight Sword * King's Protection '- Knight Shield * 'Holy Slicer '- Paladin Sword * 'Saint's Aura '''- Paladin Shield Abilities * '''Fast Blade: '''Deliver a Quick slash with an attack potency of up to 150 ** '''Level: '''1 ** '''Type: '''Weapon Skill ** '''MP Cost: '''10 ** '''Class: '''Gladiator/Paladin/Knight * '''Rampart: '''Reduces Damage Taken by 10% for 2 Turns ** '''Level: '''2 ** '''Type: '''Ability ** '''MP Cost: '''10 ** '''Class: '''Gladiator/Paladin/Knight * '''Savage Blade: '''Deliver Two Quick slashes with an attack potency of up to 200 together ** '''Level: '''4 ** '''Type: '''Weapon Skill ** '''MP Cost: '''12 ** '''Class: '''Gladiator/Paladin/Knight, Pugilist, Marauder/Warrior, Archer, Lancer/Dragoon * '''Fight or Flight: '''Increases Physical Damage Dealt by 5% for 3 Turns ** '''Level: '''6 ** '''Type: '''Ability ** '''MP Cost: '''15 ** '''Class: '''Gladiator/Paladin/Knight * '''Flash: '''Decreases Enemies' accuracy and attack damage by 5% for 3 Turns ** '''Level: '''8 ** '''Type: '''Spell ** '''MP Cost: '''16 ** '''Class: '''Gladiator/Paladin/Knight, Pugilist, Marauder/Warrior,Lancer, Archer,Conjurer, Thaumaturge, Arcanist ** '''Add. Effect: '''Increases Aggro * '''Convalescence: '''Increases Defense by 5% for 4 Turns ** '''Level: '''10 ** '''Type: '''Ability ** '''MP Cost: '''16 ** '''Class: '''Gladiator/Paladin/Knight, Pugilist, Marauder/Warrior,Lancer, Archer,Conjurer, Thaumaturge, Arcanist * '''Riot Blade: '''Deliver A Powerful slash that has an attack potency of up to 230 ** '''Level: '''12 ** '''Type: '''Weapon Skill ** '''MP Cost: '''18 ** '''Class: '''Gladiator/Paladin/Knight * '''Shield Lob: '''Deliver a Powerful shield throw that has an attack potency of up to 250 ** '''Level: '''15 ** '''Type: '''Weapon Skill ** '''MP Cost: '''18 ** '''Class: '''Gladiator/Paladin/Knight * '''Shield Bash: '''Deliver a Powerful shield Bash with an attack potency of up to 250 ** '''Level: '''18 ** '''Type: '''Weapon Skill ** '''MP Cost: '''20 ** '''Class: '''Gladiator/Paladin/Knight ** '''Add. Effect: '''30% Chance to Stun * '''Provoke: '''Places all Aggro upon the Gladiator ** '''Level: '''22 ** '''Type: '''Ability ** '''MP Cost: '''4 ** '''Class: '''Gladiator/Paladin/Knight, Pugilist, Marauder/Warrior,Lancer, Archer,Conjurer, Thaumaturge, Arcanist * '''Rage of Halone: '''Deliver a powerful three slash combo with an attack potency of up to 300 ** '''Level: '''26 ** '''Type: '''Weapon Skill ** '''MP Cost: '''21 ** '''Class: '''Gladiator/Paladin/Knight ** '''Add. Effect: '''Reduce target's strength by 10% for 2 Turns * '''Shield Swipe: '''Immideantly after blocking an attack, counter with an attack with an attack potency of up to 310 ** '''Level: '''30 ** '''Type: '''Weapon Skill ** '''MP Cost: '''25 ** '''Class: '''Gladiator/Paladin/Knight ** '''Add. Effect: '''Decreases The Target's accuracy by 5% for 4 turns * '''Awareness: '''Nullifies chance of gaining Critical Hit damage for 2 turns ''' ** '''Level: '''34 ** '''Type: '''Ability ** '''MP Cost: '''25 ** '''Class: '''Gladiator/Paladin/Knight, Pugilist, Marauder/Warrior,Lancer, Archer,Conjurer, Thaumaturge, Arcanist * '''Sentinel: '''Reduces Damage Taken by 40% for 5 turns ** '''Level: '''38 ** '''Type: '''Ability ** '''MP Cost: '''30 ** '''Class: '''Gladiator/Paladin/Knight * '''Tempered Will: '''Cures Blind, Bind and Heavy ** '''Level: '''42 ** '''Type: '''Ability ** '''MP Cost: '''31 ** '''Class: '''Gladiator/Paladin/Knight * '''Bulwark: '''Reduces Damage Taken by 60% for 1 turn ** '''Level: '''46 ** '''Type: '''Ability ** '''MP Cost: '''50 ** '''Class: '''Gladiator/Paladin/Knight * '''Circle of Scorn: '''Deals Damage to all enemy characters on screen, with a potency of up to 100 ** '''Level: '''50 ** '''Type: '''Ability ** '''MP Cost: '''55 ** '''Class: '''Gladiator/Paladin/Knight Buffed Up Skills